


The Morning After

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #nachobaitsus, #rs24hrchallenge, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Marauders' Era, Morning After, Totally Tropical Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for NachoDiablo's prompt 'The Morning After', also incorporating the words: Pillow, banana, firewhisky, snogging, fire, lipstick, window, hippogriff, tattoo and jealous. Also inspired by Wildflame and Team Aw's Totally Tropical Remus ♥





	The Morning After

Sirius wakes up just a little groggy. His mouth is dry, brain a little fuzzy, stomach a little sloshy but it’s not really a full-blown hangover. He thanks his fuzzy brain for telling him to down a pint of water before he went to bed last night. He gets up, squinting against the faint bright daylight flooding in through the window. Apparently, they forgot to shut the curtains. He pads to the loo, picking up Remus’s shirt from last night en route and chucking it in the wash basket. As he takes a piss, he starts to remember what they got up to the night before. Oh. _Oh_... Well, this morning is going to be interesting.

He heads back into the bedroom with a lazy smile on his face, taking in the sight that is his boyfriend. Remus is sprawled out, snoring loudly, bottom half still fully dressed, top half naked apart from the lei that Lily slung around his neck in the bar. The remnants of the make up she’d applied are also apparent, the lipstick now smudged across his cheek and the near side of Sirius’s pillow. Remus hadn’t protested the makeover, in fact, he’d seemed very content to sit there and be pampered, he’d even made a show of pouting and posing after to fully showcase the results. Yes, he’ll definitely be having some regrets this morning…

Sirius is about to turn and head downstairs to put the kettle on when Remus stirs. He rolls out of bed, steadying himself on the bedside table before carefully walking around the bed and to the bathroom. There’s a cocktail umbrella sticking out of his back pocket, a green one. He doesn’t close the door behind him and Sirius watches, amused as Remus struggles. He’s trying to look down to undo his belt, but the lei is in the way. He bats it aside a few times, tries tucking it under his armpit before he gives up and slings it over his head, nearly taking his ears with it, and dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. He struggles, first to undo his belt and trousers and then to stand still enough to piss standing up. He does a fair job of it though, it all sounds on target, but then he proceeds to zip up and refasten his belt. Sirius is struggling to contain his laughter as Remus wobbles out of the bathroom and over to him all hunched over. He squints up at Sirius, grinning soppily as if he’s only just realised he’s there. Still drunk, then. He smells of bananas. That was the irrefutable proof last night that Remus had overindulged, when he started accepting banana daiquiris from Peter. Remus hates bananas. It was all James’s fault really, he knows Remus can’t handle his firewhisky but Marauders don’t back down from a challenge. Sirius directs him back to the bed and Remus falls, face first, in a sprawl across the width of it, snoring again as soon as his head touched the duvet. And still half dressed.

Sirius grins and shakes his head fondly, kneeling down to gently unlace and remove Remus’s shoes before heading downstairs. As he waits for the kettle to boil, Sirius tries to remember more to torment Moony with later on. Remus will wake up all bleary, trying to piece together fragmented memories to figure out why there’s lipstick on Sirius’s pillow. He’ll come down to bacon breakfast waiting for him, sipping his hangover potion as the jealousy seeps in. Then Sirius will fill in the blanks. Remus will check his arse in a panic, when Sirius tells him about Remus’s brilliant idea to get a tattoo of a hippogriff last night — he didn’t follow the idea through, but Sirius will enjoy that moment of panic. It’s his payment for all the babysitting he did last night while Remus was busy getting ‘tropical’. He’ll blush so beautifully when Sirius reveals the truth about the lipstick. Then will come the apology. Oh, how Sirius loves the ways Remus apologises…

And finally, they will spend the rest of the evening cuddled up on the sofa, snogging in front of the fire, while Remus swears that he’s never drinking again. Yeah, right.

The floorboards creak above. Sirius grabs the bacon.


End file.
